


The Real Deal

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe- Canon Fusion, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Ficlet Collection, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober 2020, Learning Foreplay, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, No Incest, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 02, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Short Refractory Period, Sibling Bonding, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Threats of torture, Vaginal Fingering, at least physically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Five meets his match. He has no idea how to deal with all the new sensations because puberty is different when the person you're attracted to can actually reciprocate.Kinktober 2020:  Featuring Pairing, Number Five (TUA)/Diva (Blood+)Day One: First Time.Day Two: Balcony Sex/Hickeys.Day Three: Nudes/Orgasm DenialDay Seven: Fingering/CunnilingusDay Eight: CorsetDay Eleven: Licking
Relationships: Diva (Blood+)/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Diva (Blood+)/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Kudos: 30





	1. Part One: Real Deal: Day One: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not officially signed up for [Kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580), but I'm doing the challenge any way. Most of the stories will feature different pairings and fandoms, but some will likely be continuations of other stories. Whenever something is connected, I will note it.
> 
> Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths
> 
> I went with the prompt "First Time". This goes on the assumption that Five is very much still a virgin, because Dolores is a mannequin and he and the Handler only hint at a past, but nothing is actually confirmed. Yes, Five is in his thirteen year old body and Diva looks like a sixteen year old. Not that it matters, but in this verse, Diva is human, but she is one of the children born to one of the 43 women who gave birth on October 1st, 1989, along with her twin sister, Saya. They have the same canon powers, but they don't need to drink blood and they have stopped aging. While the sex isn't explicit in this fic that doesn't mean future fics won't feature the sex explicitly.

It was strange, he hadn’t really given relationships much thought once he left the wasteland to join the Commission. The Handler had put out offers, but he knew better than go down that rabbit hole, no matter how desperate he might have felt, nothing was worth giving that woman more power than necessary. Thus once he got stuck back in his thirteen year old body, the chances of getting involved with anyone was even more distant. No matter how his prepubescent body might crave the contact, anyone that looked his age was too young for him and anyone older would have to be a pedophile to be interested in his current body.

So it was with great surprise that he came across a young woman who looked about sixteen, but she didn’t carry herself like any type of sixteen year old he knew. She fought with an experience of someone who had done so for years. Perhaps it was the viciousness in which she handled the men who attempted to accost her. His natural instinct had been to help her, but he stopped short when she easily overpowered one of the men attempting to restrain her, before snapping his neck like a twig. It was as the last one fell at her feet that she turned her attention to him. Her blue eyes practically glowed in the dark of the alleyway as she growled at him.

Quickly he held up his hands and shook her head. “I’m not with them. I was going to help you, but you seemed to have things in hand.” He told her, taking a step back.

“Hmph, I suppose not. You’re a little young to be with these idiots.” She replied, dusting herself off as if she hadn’t just brutally murdered three grown men.

Five could only blink in confusion at what he was currently feeling as he looked at the seemingly young woman. Something in his gut felt like it was stirring. Blue eyes, long black hair, a melodious voice, a petite yet curvaceous figure and a completely vicious nature... _Fuck_...was he actually feeling attracted to her?

She merely lifted an eyebrow at him as if she noticed his sudden arousal, despite the darkness of the alleyway and the fact they were standing a few good feet apart. “See something you like?” She asked, her voice growing coy.

His eyes widened despite himself as he took a step back, the feelings stirring inside him, completely shocking him and utterly disgusting him. Just because she seemed older than sixteen didn’t mean that she wasn’t just a sixteen year old girl. “No!” He snapped entirely too quickly not to give his attraction away.

She merely laughed. “Maybe you’re not too young after all, eh?” She teased, taking a step toward him. “Does my would be savior have a name?” She asked after a moment of sizing him up further, something more predatory in her gaze than there had been before.

Instinctively he took another step back, but she matched him. In a moment of sheer fear, his fists lit up blue with the intent of teleporting away, however before he could react she had grabbed a hold of him. Suddenly they landed in a heap on the floor of the living room in the Academy, several of his siblings standing up from the places they had been seated.

“Five?!” 

“Oh my god, Diva, is that you?” Vanya called out.

Slowly Diva stood up, dusting herself off again as Five got to his own feet, trying not to look utterly humiliated by what had just transpired. “You know her?” He asked, while flinching at the sound of his own voice. It sounded far more strained than he cared to admit.

“Hi Vanya, it’s been a long time.” Diva smiled, moving to close the distance between them as she hugged his sister as if she were hugging an old friend.

Vanya blushed deeply as she seemed to feel the stares of her siblings on them. “Uh yeah, this is Diva. She performed at the Icarus Theatre a couple of years ago.” She explained, with a bit of a sheepish expression on her face.

Five’s eyes widened again as it was suddenly dawning on him why Vanya might feel awkward in Diva’s presence. Oh for fuck’s sake, was he actually attracted to one of his sister’s old crushes? Wait had his sister fooled around with a teenager? He had so many questions and he couldn’t really ask them because it would give too much away about his own state of mind.

“No wonder you looked familiar. So you’re Vanya’s long lost brother then?” Diva asked, giving him that predatory smile again.

He opened his mouth to answer the question, but felt himself pale at the stare she was giving him. Again he took a step back, but suddenly she was behind him. He spun around in shock and surprise, but before he could demand an answer her lips were upon his. His hands immediately moved to her shoulders to push her off, but all the strength seemed to drain from him when he felt her tongue brush against his lips. The gasp he released giving her enough space to deepen the kiss between them. He couldn’t say how long it lasted but it felt like forever by the time she pulled away, leaving him panting and absolutely dumbfounded. Probably for the first time in his life, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Diva!” Vanya chastised her old friend, but there was an amusement in her voice. “Why did you do that?”

“What? It was just a little harmless fun.” She retorted with a snicker. 

“You okay there, bud?” Klaus asked, noting Five’s silent shock. Lightly he patted his little old brother on the back. “That wasn’t your first kiss right?” He asked with a smirk. “I mean with an actual living breathing person.” He added, in case Five tried to use Delores to deflect the question.

Five instantly scowled as he glared up at Klaus, while praying that his face wasn’t still flushed. “Why would you even ask that?!” He snapped, clearly offended, but he was also still looking flustered.

“Heh, I kinda thought you and the Handler had a thing from the way she talked about you, but maybe you did have standards.” Diego said in an amused tone. “I don’t think I have ever seen you blush before, old man.” He chuckled.

Five growled, ready to attack, but suddenly Diva had draped herself over his back, hugging him from behind. He instinctively stiffened at the contact, so unused to anyone breaching his boundaries the way she was doing. While the Handler had a habit of getting in his personal space, she wasn’t clingy the way Diva seemed to be.

“Ignore them.” She whispered low enough for just him to hear her. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

He inhaled sharply, really hating the way his _thirteen_ year old body was reacting to her. His _treacherous_ thirteen year old body at that. Though finally it occurred to him that his three siblings present were more amused by her antics than disgusted. What did they know that he didn’t? “You three seem a little _too_ okay with Vanya’s old friend accosting me.” He said in an accusatory tone, looking between the three.

“Well technically Diva is like us. She doesn’t really age...soooo, her looking three years older than you kinda balances things out?” Vanya replied awkwardly, unsure if she should say what she was thinking.

Klaus and Diego merely shrugged. “Well if you are going to get laid old man, it might as well be with someone who is in a similar situation to yourself.” Klaus said bluntly.

Diego merely snickered, lightly shaking his head. “I didn’t really need that picture in my head.” He said with a grimace, but still he let out a laugh.

Five could literally feel the blood drain from his face at hearing _Vanya_ and Klaus basically suggest that he sleep with...no more aptly they were encouraging him to fuck, Diva. What even was happening? Who were these people and what had they done with his siblings? Never had he felt this sort of level of embarrassment in his life. _Never._ Yet he couldn’t deny the way his body was reacting to having Diva’s warm soft body pressing against his back, while her face nuzzled against his neck. When had she managed to push his collar down to start nipping at the skin on his neck? Fuck. He was dangerously close to his brain, short circuiting from the sensory overload.

“Shit.” He managed to rasp out just before he vanished again, keeping Diva with him.

“I didn’t think the old man had it in him.” Klaus laughed. 

Diego continued to shake his head in a mix of despair and amusement. “I know he could use the companionship, but I really don’t need the image in my head.”

“I’m just curious how he managed to bump into her in the first place.” Vanya said, lightly rubbing the back of her hair. “But if she helps him be less uptight maybe that will be a good thing?”

“Trust me, he spent forty years banging a mannequin, he _needs_ this like we need air to breathe.” Klaus said, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. 

“Wait who needs what?” Luther asked as he and Allison entered the room after coming back from shopping.

Klaus, Diego and Vanya all glanced at each other with amused expressions.

“Oh Five-o has found someone to spend a little time with.” Klaus replied with a smirk.

Luther just looked confused as Allison frowned. Clearly of the two, it wasn’t a surprise who got Klaus’ meaning right away.

“Who?” Allison asked, clearly wondering why they seemed to be okay with that situation given Five’s appearance.

“It’s Diva, Alli.” Vanya replied with a small smile.

“Diva?” Allison repeated, before the light dawned in her eyes. “Ohhhhh! Oh my gosh, did he actually hit it off with her?” She asked, looking more onboard now that she knew who the person with Five was.

“She had him blushing, actually making him look like a schoolboy.” Diego laughed.

“Aww, I wish I could have seen that.” She said with a laugh.

“Oh god.” Luther said with wide eyes as he figured out what the rest of them were talking about. “Okay I didn’t need that image in my head.” He frowned.

“That’s what I said.” Diego agreed. While Klaus, Allison and Vanya just laughed. But really Five needed the companionship, even if he would never admit it. There was only so much they as his siblings could do for him after all.


	2. Part Two: Addictive: Day Two: Balcony Sex/Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finds that once you have had a taste of the forbidden fruit, it is hard not to want more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020: Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting
> 
> Hickeys and Balcony sex for this one. Well it is more sex on the fire escape but that is close to a balcony in my opinion. This is more a part two to the last story. It takes place a couple days after their first encounter. Explicit sex does happen between Diva and Five, just fyi. Don't read if you don't want imagine teenagers having sex.

Having spent so many years pretty much sexless when it came to allowing himself partners, he honestly had nothing to really measure against. The years he had spent with Dolores were different, because while he loved her and she kept him sane, any sexual relations that he had had with her were simply one sided exchanges that only really served to alleviate a little bit of his pent up sexual tension. When he had gone to the Commission, he felt it too dangerous to get involved with anyone, his paranoia never really allowing him the chance to trust anyone.

His paranoia hadn’t really gone away after they managed to stop two different apocalypses and he had finally got his family back home. Yet somehow the black haired siren had managed to breach his defenses and put him so off balance that he finally gave in to his baser urges. Quietly he buttoned up his shirt, pausing to look over two of the red marks that Diva had left upon his neck only a couple of days earlier. At least they could be hidden under the collar of his uniform shirt. He thought with a sigh. Though a knock at his window caught him by surprise as he quickly spun around to see Diva standing on the fire escape. In spite of himself the corners of his lips quirked into a small smile as he moved over to the window and opened it.

“Not a fan of front doors?” He asked jokingly, cracking a smile for her, all things considered. He couldn’t be coy with her now as she’s seen him in a way no one else had seen him.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted your family to know I was over.” She replied, sitting down just inside the window ledge, while leaning back on the fire escape.

Lightly he chuckled as he instinctively moved to nestle his hips between her thighs, while slowly wrapping one arm around her waist. “It’s a little late to hide from them now.” He quipped, leaning in to press a kiss to her jawline.

She giggled playfully, bringing one hand up to rub over his cheek. He couldn’t help but note how pleased she looked to see this more playful side to him. Her blue eyes practically glowed with affection as she leaned in to press a short kiss to his lips. Though he wasn’t about to let her pull away as he kept a grip on her waist. She merely laughed against his lips. Lightly pressing her hand against his shoulder, reluctantly he pulled back as he knew she was strong enough to push him away if he didn’t release her.

“So impatient already?” She asked, gripping the collar of his shirt. Her fingers crushed the perfectly pressed fabric as she looked into his green eyes.

Admittedly he knew she wasn’t wrong. While he had always prided himself on his self control in most situations, when it came to her, he no longer had any. Despite their mental ages, they were both basically a pair of horny teenagers. Slowly he reached up to pull the lacings on the front of her dress open, loosening the fabric to reveal more of the milky flesh of her bosom. “What do you think?” He told her with a sly smile.

Suddenly she began unbuttoning his shirt as she grinned right back at him. “I think you’re overdressed.” She told him as their lips collided again in a hungry kiss. Instinctively his hands moved to run up her thighs, pushing her dress further up only to reveal that she wasn’t wearing panties. She hadn’t been wearing them first time they had sex either. While his thirteen year old body was always eager to go, he knew first hand that he didn’t quite have the stamina needed to satisfy her with just his cock.

However she didn’t seem to mind as she pulled him on top of her, their bodies half out on the fire escape as they continued roughly kissing. Her own impatience showed as she pulled open the remainder of his shirt, causing the buttons to pop off and hit the floor by the window. He growled against her lips, absolutely loving the roughness. Her hands moved down to his belt, her nimble fingers working quickly to undo the buckle, before she popped open the button on his shorts and pulled down the zipper.

He broke the kiss, hissing against her lips, right as her hand slipped inside his shorts to grasp his cock. “Careful woman, you know I’m overly sensitive.” He warned as she giggled against his cheek.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you know I can get you going again.” She teased, even as she began stroking him with her hand. The sensations caused him to involuntarily shudder against her.

In retaliation, he pulled the top of her dress down, freeing one of her breasts, Immediately he dipped his head down and ran his tongue over one of her pert nipples before taking it into his mouth to suckle upon. The move making her body squirm beneath him. That made him chuckle against her breast.

She released her grasp on his cock in favor of gripping the back of his hair, pulling and tugging harshly. He let out a pained grunt as he stopped what he was doing to look up at her. 

“What is it?” He asked as she grasped his face in both hands instead.

“I want you to fuck me.” She demanded, pulling him down for another searing kiss.

Blindly he pushed her dress further up her thighs as he cock tapped against her mound. She moaned against his lips as he moved a hand down to rub through her folds, his fingers testing her wetness. He groaned in turn, feeling the wet heat on his fingers. Their lips finally breaking apart as his green eyes locked with her blue eyes. Slowly he guided himself to her entrance, she arched her back to give him better access as he finally sunk inside her. The sensation caused him to hiss again. 

“Shit.” He grunted, afraid that the stimulation would set him off before they got started. Silently he cursed his thirteen year old body for its lack of stamina. While she felt absolutely amazing, all warm, wet and pulsing around his cock. He had to concentrate hard not to immediately come inside her. He really hated how much of a hair trigger he seemed to have with his current body. It was moments like these that made him miss his older body, because even with the lack of sexual experience. He knew it could last longer through masturbation sessions than he currently could.

Softly she giggled as she brought her hands up to grasp his face again, gently she stroked his cheeks and the side of his neck. Lightly running her fingers through his hair, letting her nails scrape against his scalp. Slowly she wrapped one leg around his waist to encourage him to move. “It’s okay baby. I got you.” She whispered, coaxing him into another kiss.

Finally he began thrusting inside her, causing both of them to growl into each other’s mouths. He used the window ledge for leverage as he continued to move against her. All the while she encouraged him to move faster, her body wanting him to go as deep and as fast as he was able. Their bodies continued to rock together as he desperately tried holding on, but he could feel he was so very near the end of the line for himself.

Until finally their lips broke apart again and he cried out her name. His seed spilling inside her without much warning. “Sorry…” He murmured, upon realizing he had failed to push her over the edge just yet.

Lightly she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s okay, you were much closer this time.” She whispered, urging him to kiss her again as she wrapped both her legs around his waist, keeping him from slipping out just yet. Slowly their bodies continued rubbing together, the friction enough to finally cause her body to shudder beneath him as he could feel her thighs tighten around his sensitive flesh.

“Maybe we should move to a more comfortable spot?” He suggested, dropping a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

She simply giggled again, but nodded her consent as she unlatched her legs from around his waist, in order to let him move back into the room. Once he was standing back inside the window, she sat up fully coming face to face with him. Despite her body being slightly older and more developed than his own, she was still on the petite side, meaning he was actually slightly taller than her. 

“Come here.” He murmured, pulling her close. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist again as he lifted her off the window sill and carried her over to the bed instead. The small show of strength caused her to let out a small surprised squeal. She laughed as her body hit the bed, quickly she shed her dress as he shrugged off his own clothing. Before long they were both lying in bed entirely nude, kissing again as he positioned his hips between her thighs again. Their pelvises pressed together as he caught his second wind ready to push inside her once more. Despite his dissatisfaction with his current stamina at least his refractory periods were equally as quick. So he couldn’t complain about that. Though his goal of lasting longer would remain as long he and Diva continued to indulge in each other.


	3. Part Three: Outing : Day Three: Nudes, Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five lets his siblings take him shopping for clothes, but when he becomes uncooperative, someone calls his lady to help smooth things over. Though she takes some liberties to keep him motivated while he is out shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial
> 
> I went with Nudes and Orgasm Denial, but there is a bit of a Daddy Kink mixed in as well. I don't exactly intend to have all these kinktober one shots revolve around Five and Diva, but these two horny "teenagers" can't keep their hands to themselves. Mind the tags and if the idea of a physically thirteen year old and physically sixteen year old engaging in sexual acts weirds you out then please don't read.

Klaus had to admit, it was nice to see Five acting little less uptight. The little lunatic still had his moments, but he certainly seemed to be less snappy with everyone. Five hadn’t even protested when Allison, Vanya and himself offered to take him shopping for clothes, so he wouldn’t be stuck in Academy uniforms. Though he was certainly picky enough with the stores they kept going into, since he absolutely refused to shop in any sections labeled for kids. Apparently getting laid hadn’t changed his disposition on his apparent age.

“If you just want to dress me like a kid then I can just stick with the uniforms.” Five grumbled.

“Oh come on, Fivey. Not all the clothes in the junior sections are meant to look like kids clothes. It’s just sizing. There are plenty of adults who still have to wear the smaller sizes in the junior sections.” Klaus said, trying to defuse some of the tension that had been building between Five and Allison.

That comment only earned him a glare, immediately Klaus held his hands up in surrender. They weren’t going to get anywhere at this rate. Though as he looked around he noticed that Vanya had conveniently disappeared. Where had she gone during their debate over sizes? He had to look around the various racks of clothing before he caught sight of her walking back toward them with her cell phone pressed against her ear. Klaus instantly quirked an eyebrow wondering who she was talking to. However he didn’t have to wait long for an answer as she stopped in front of them.

“Someone wants to speak to you, Five.” She said, holding out the phone to him.

He simply frowned as he hesitantly took the phone out of Vanya’s hand. Though the moment he heard the voice on the other end, the tension seemed to drain out of his face. Immediately Klaus smiled as he glanced over to Vanya. “Sly one, called the girlfriend didn’t you?” He whispered as Five walked away from them for a little privacy.

“Yeah, she’s got an advantage over us, since he knows for  _ a fact _ that she doesn’t see him as a kid.” Vanya whispered back. “But maybe we should just take him to the men’s department and see if the men’s small sizes will fit him?” She suggested as she hated seeing him getting angry over clothing.

“I think it’s unfair of him to accuse me of trying to dress him like a kid, when nowadays most junior departments are full of clothes to make young teens look like mini adults.” Allison whispered, having managed to calm herself down. 

Though Klaus could tell, she was very close to losing her composure. He was honestly surprised that she hadn’t rumored Five to cooperate with the shopping trip at this point.

“I know, I sometimes have to grab clothes from the junior section myself. If I didn’t like the baggy look, regular adult sizes wouldn’t work very often for me either.” Vanya said quietly. 

Klaus shrugged as he hadn’t given it much thought, but Vanya hadn’t really gotten any taller since they were children. It had only occurred to him now that Five was still taller than her, despite the age differences in their bodies. Though before he could comment on it, Five returned, handing Vanya back her phone.

“That was a low blow, Van.” He said with a frown. 

“Sorry, we just needed the opinion of someone who I know you will listen to.” She replied with a shrug. “So are you going to trust us not to dress you as a kid?” She asked with a sweet smile, while Klaus and Allison looked on expectantly.

“Fine.” Five replied with an eye roll. “But I swear if you try to show me any kid looking shit, I am walking the fuck out of here.”

xXx

Quietly Diva lay upon Five’s bed waiting for him to come home as she had promised if he cooperated with his siblings that she would do whatever he wanted when he got home. Though in order to keep the incentive alive, intermittently she had sent him nude photos of herself to his phone directly. For every one she sent, he would text her back with an annoyed or angry emoji face. That only served to make her send him the lewdness images of herself that she could come up with. It was like a little game between them, but she held all the power because while he was out in public, she was alone at home. His home. After a while she had grown sleepy and was close to dozing off, when she heard the familiar pop of his powers and saw the familiar flash of blue.

“How’d the shopping go?” She giggled innocently as if she hadn’t been torturing him the entire time he was out.

He glared at her, though his green eyes were dark with lust. Carelessly he tossed his shopping bags aside before teleporting onto the bed, right on top of her. “I was more looking forward to what I would get to do to you, once I got my hands on you.” He said in a menacing yet lustful tone, before claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

Instinctively she grabbed his shoulders, kissing him back just as hungrily as he settled himself between her thighs. Even dressed, she could feel just how aroused he truly was as his erection pressed against the fabric of his shorts. He groaned as he pulled away from her lips and buried his face against her neck, softly suckling at the spot just below her ear. She practically purred in response. 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He murmured, biting at her pulse, before flicking his tongue over her skin.

“Did you have to rub one out in the restrooms?” She teased, a devious smile playing at her lips, while she ran her fingers through his hair. “Or have you been walking around with a tent pitched in your pants this entire time?” She added, with a delicious little snicker.

He growled in response, biting down on the spot where the slope of the neck meets the shoulder. She cried out, her fingers clenching into the fabric of his blazer. Suddenly she felt his hand slip underneath her dress as his fingers began toying with her folds. “You’re so cruel, Diva.” He whispered, while continuing to toy with her clitoris. “But I can be cruel too.” He added in a low tone that sent shivers down her spine.

She squirmed underneath him as he was doing just enough to tease her, making her greedily ache for more, but he stubbornly withheld what she really wanted from him. “Are you going to punish me then?” She moaned, even as she already knew the answer. 

He said nothing as he slipped a single digit inside and began curling his finger slowly, making her groan, the motion feeling so good, but it wasn’t nearly enough to push her over the edge. “I think you want to be punished, Diva. You’ve been such a bad girl.” He whispered before suckling at her neck just below her ear.

“If you’re going to punish me then make it a good lesson or I’ll just be a bad girl again.” She warned.

Suddenly he removed his hand from underneath her dress and licked his fingers clean of her wetness. She let out a frustrated sigh as a pout found her face rather quickly. He merely gave her a mischievous little smirk. “Only good girls get to come.” He warned her in return as he held her gaze with his own.

Despite his own arousal, she could see it in his eyes that he would withhold it from her, if it meant he could shift the power balance back into his favor. Oh but he was good. Slowly her pout turned into a coy smile. “Mmm, okay, you win, daddy. I’ll be a good girl.” She told him in earnest as she watched that devious spark in his eyes grow.

“Then my good girl, better get undressed.” He commanded with a smirk, lifting himself up enough to allow her to take off her dress.

She merely giggled as she could already see it in his eyes, he was going to torture her for her insolence and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. 


	4. Part Four: Committed: Day Seven: Fingering/Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva's sister doesn't exactly approve of her relationship with Five, but does Diva really care? Nope. She wants what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still running behind on the kinktober prompts but here is 
> 
> Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus
> 
> I went with fingering and cunnilingus though it isn't explicitly described and sorta fades to black. But whatever, I'm trying to keep these pieces relatively short for this challenge since they aren't meant to be a full blown story.

While Diva and her sister looked like teenagers, they had managed to function as adults. It helped that their story of being born the same day as the Umbrella Academy children under mysterious circumstances had been proven. Thus the girls lived in a nice two bedroom apartment in the uptown area of the city, while Diva worked as an opera singer and her sister worked as a private investigator that specialized in finding missing persons and helping to solve various cold cases. Diva couldn’t complain about her life even if her sister questioned the guy she was choosing to date.

“It really doesn’t bother you that he looks thirteen?” Saya asked incredulously as she roughly shut the refrigerator door.

“What does it matter when we look like a couple of sixteen year olds?” Diva asked, clutching her tea cup in both hands.

“That’s different!”

“How is it different? He _is_ aging and in a couple of years, he’ll probably look older than me. So what does it matter?” She asked again, not really caring for this particular conversation.

Saya simply sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just don’t want people to get the wrong idea about you!”

“Thanks for your concern, sis. But I got this.” Diva replied, dryly as she placed her cup on the kitchen island. “Heaven forbid a man who looks like an adult takes an interest in you. He might be seen as a pedophile.” She added in a cold voice, causing Saya to flinch.

“Diva! I wasn’t trying to imply....” She started.

“Yes, you were!” Diva snapped, already done with the conversation. “My _thirteen_ year old man will be here tonight. I’ll be sure to keep him out of your sight. I wouldn’t want you to _feel_ uncomfortable.” She added, her tone loaded with sarcasm.

“Diva, that’s not fair!” Saya snapped back, but quickly deflated at the angry glare Diva gave her. “I know he’s on a similar boat to us, but the outside world just sees a high schooler dating a junior high school student as a best case scenario. Otherwise they’ll think you are fooling around with a kid.”

“I don’t care what other people think. I know the truth and that is all I care about.” Diva said curtly as she chose to leave the conversation, storming off in a huff as she headed to her room. Though the moment she slammed the door behind her, she was greeted by the sight of Five standing just toward the center of her room. “Five...how long have you been in here?” She asked hoping he hadn’t just heard her sister’s stupidity.

“Long enough.” He replied simply, dashing her hope fairly quickly.

She closed the distance between them within an instant as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry if you heard my stupid sister. She has a tendency to overthink everything.” Diva whispered, it was honestly a rarity for her to offer apologies, but she knew how much Five hated to be reminded of his outward appearance.

He simply sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s okay.” He replied in a soft voice that caused Diva to frown. Instantly she pulled back and cupped his face with both her hands.

“No, it isn’t. No one gets to hurt you, not even my dumb sister with her thoughtless words.” Diva said with a serious expression. Lightly she pressed her forehead against his. The gesture caused his posture to relax as he leaned into her more.

“Thank you.” He said in earnest before he suddenly claimed her lips in a kiss.

Slowly the kiss grew more passionate as he rubbed his hands over her back. She only pulled away when she felt his fingers pull the zipper on the back of her dress down.

“You don’t waste any time.” She teased.

He only gave her a sly smile as he suddenly scooped her up bridal style, causing her to let out a surprised squeal. She still wasn’t used to his sudden bursts of strength when it came to lifting her up. “Five!” She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked them over to her bed.

As he laid her down, she pulled at his tie, loosening it until she could slip it off his neck. He reached up to pop open the first few buttons at the collar of his shirt before shedding his blazer entirely. Then he was upon her, his weight comfortably settling on top of her as he nuzzled his face against her neck. Though when her hands rubbed down his back and landed on his belt, he was quick to stop her. “Be a good girl for Daddy.” He whispered, just as she was about to pout at being denied access to him.

She giggled at his comment, while she gave him a scrutinizing gaze. “And what’s Daddy planning, hm?” She asked in a sly tone.

He only gave her a mischievous little smile as he buried his face against her neck again. “Be a good girl.” He whispered against her skin, causing her to shudder beneath his breath.

She simply hummed her acquiesce to his command as she grasped at his shoulders. Slowly he sat up and removed his sweater vest, before gesturing for her to remove her dress. She didn’t hesitate to sit up and grab the hem of her dress, easily pulling the soft fabric over her head and tossing it aside. The move left her entirely nude as she rarely bothered with undergarments unless she was performing and they were needed for comfort underneath one of her elaborate costumes.

Immediately her gaze was back on Five as he removed his uniform shirt, which left him in his undershirt, shorts and socks as he had already managed to kick off his shoes at some point. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers again in a demanding kiss, while she felt herself being pushed back against the pillows. Once more she felt his weight settle upon her as his remaining clothing brushed against her bare skin. She groaned into his mouth as she gripped his shoulders again, while she brushed her foot up the back of his leg.

Playfully he bit down at the base of her neck, which elicited a soft moan out of her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She absolutely loved the feel of getting bitten as much as she loved biting. The fact that he picked up on that as quickly as he had was a testament to his attention to detail. She practically shuddered as he began leaving a wet trail of hot kisses and playful bites down the center of her body as he finally positioned himself between her thighs. She hadn’t given him many chances to go down on her as she almost always was too impatient for foreplay passed fingering and handjobs, however she had to admit that Five was a natural with his mouth. The way his tongue lapped over her folds and his hands tightened on her thighs to keep her still, had her already gripping at the bars on the headboard.

“Now who is the tease?” She questioned, while suppressing the urge to shiver. He merely gave her a playful wink as he continued the delicious torture. She was really going to have to get him back tenfold later, but for now all she could do was endure the methodical way he used his tongue and fingers to make her come undone. 


	5. Part Five: Confession: Day Eight: Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva invites Five to watch her try on some of the costumes for an upcoming performance, but things take an unexpected turn for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Corset | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking
> 
> I went with Corset, but then they decided to get serious on me as feelings crept in there. So no smut, just some teasing before feelings happen. These two are becoming a favorite crossover pairing for me. Technically with this chapter I am caught up with the challenge for like a day. But I'm not sure I will get to write anything for day 9 or 10.

The idea of watching Diva trying on costumes for an upcoming performance hadn’t really been his idea of fun, when she had first invited him. But now that he was seeing her in one of those elaborate costumes, he couldn’t help but admire the way it hugged her body. Diva was already gifted with a beautiful figure, especially for a woman of such a petite size. He couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over every inch of her body. From the way the high heels elevated her height and pronounced the curve of her ass even more and the way the bodice of her dress, cinched her waist in and pushed up her bosom. Damn, the very sight of her was making his cock twitch inside his pants.

As she stood in front of the mirror checking the fit of the dress, her hands smoothing over her curves, she caught sight of him staring a hole into her. A mischievous smirk suddenly stretching across her face as she glanced over her shoulder at him. “Why undress me with your eyes when you can do it with your hands?” She queried with a come hither look upon her face.

In a flash of blue, he was suddenly behind her, his hands immediately landing on her hips as he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Good point.” He replied with a grin.

Now that she was wearing heels, she was a little taller than him, so she kicked them off in favor of letting him have the height advantage. The gesture made him laugh as he rested his chin upon her shoulder. Instinctively she brought a hand up to rest on the back of his hair as he leaned in to kiss her. All the while he ran his hands over her sides, appreciating the cinch of her waist and the curve of her hips. Soon his palms smoothed their way up her abdomen to rest just beneath her breasts. The moment their lips broke apart they looked at each other with half-lidded gazes.

“Truly, you are _exquisite_.” He whispered, before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

His words made her heart flutter in her chest. There was a heaviness in her tongue as she wanted to reply but the words refused to tumble from her lips. It had been a few months since they started seeing each other regularly, but she could feel the fondness for him growing into something else entirely. Something that she hadn’t allowed herself ever to feel before for anyone. It was a dangerous feeling that would make him a weakness and despite her occupation as an opera singer, she still had enemies. He had enemies too. Lightly she bit down on her bottom lip and averted her gaze.

Instantly he frowned unsure of the change in her body language. One moment she seemed fully onboard with what he was doing, but now she looked uncertain. Instinctively his hands dropped down to her waist. “Diva?” He questioned, causing her eyes to snap back up to meet his gaze again. “What’s wrong?” He asked, preferring to take the straight route.

She frowned as she struggled with the words, a lump forming in her throat and her eyes beginning to glisten against her wishes. Why was this so hard? She could see the concern growing on his face the longer she remained silent, but she felt frozen to do anything.

“Hey…” He said softly as he turned her around to face him. His hands moved up to grasp her face as he forced her to look him in the eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asked more firmly.

“I…” She started, but trailed off as her throat felt tightened. The tears that had been threatening to fall, slowly ran down her cheeks. “I love you, Five.” She whispered, her breath practically shuddering with fear of the words. A deep sense of dread filling her now she had spoken those forbidden words aloud.

Five’s eyes widened in surprise as he hadn’t expected those words to be what was causing her pain. But once it really registered what she was saying, he found himself smiling. “I love you too.” He whispered back, leaning in to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his own. A sense of relief flooded over her at the gesture, she hadn’t a clue why she almost fell apart at the thought of confessing her true feelings, but it hadn’t taken him nearly as long to speak the words back. Once again she felt that flutter in her heart and tingling sensation in her belly. As their lips broke apart with both of them gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

“You scared me, I thought I did something wrong.” He confessed.

She managed a watery laugh, bringing her hands up to touch his face. “I’ve never _loved_ anyone Five, the way I love _you_....it scares me.” She finally admitted. “I don’t know what I will do if anything happens to you.” She added, biting back a sob.

Gently he grasped her hands admittedly feeling floored by her confession. Outside of Delores, he never really thought anyone could love him like that. He knew his siblings loved him, even if they didn’t see eye to eye at times. But this was different. Time was stopped for her, she wasn’t going to age anymore, meanwhile he _would_ age. Eventually he would grow old again, but she would remain the same beautiful sixteen year old girl until the day he died, if someone didn’t snuff out her light before then. No wonder, she struggled to confess her feelings. “Hey, I survived _two_ apocalypses in order to save my family. There’s no way I wouldn’t fight tooth and nail to keep you in my life. I’m not going anyway. God help anyone stupid enough to try to come between us.” He said, gripping her hands in his own.

Fuck the future, he defied the laws of time and space before and he would do it again. Despite the tears staining her face, she smiled before hugging him tightly. “I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me.” She whispered, before burying her face against the side of his neck.

“Good, then we’re on the same page.” He quipped, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. _No one_ was taking this away from him.


	6. Part Six: Interruption: Day Eleven: Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Diva's date night does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for Kinktober, Day 11: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys
> 
> I went with Licking. This piece has more angst going on than sex. I guess it would fall under hurt/comfort at this point.

This was supposed to be a simple dinner date. Diva rarely asked to be taken any place when they spent time together. He knew it was mainly due to their appearance that she didn’t want to complicate things with people giving them looks or asking questions. However he wanted to do something special for her. He should have known that he could never have nice things as he woke up in a dark unidentifiable room, his head throbbing due to whatever drug had been used to spike his drink. Almost immediately he noticed that he couldn’t move as he seemed to be tied down thoroughly to the chair he was seated in.

“You back with me, Five?” A familiar voice asked from across him.

His eyes snapped up quickly to see Diva sitting across from him, also equally tied down to a chair. She had a worried expression on her face, but he could tell the worry was more for him than herself.

“Sorry Diva, some date night this turned out to be.” He apologized even as he struggled against the ropes.

“You can make it up to me when we get out of this.” She replied with a soft smile.

“ _Oh good_ , you’re finally awake.” A new voice invaded the room as a dark figure walked out from among the deeper shadows in the room. Five couldn’t make out the face and the voice was unfamiliar, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” Five practically growled, tugging at his restraints in vain. He wasn't strong enough to break loose from the thick ropes and the drug filtering through his system was effectively keeping him from using his powers to escape. His eyes glanced over to Diva who seemed to have the most impeccable poker face. He hadn't a clue what was going through her mind besides perhaps anger over being trapped the way they were.

“I guess you could say we’re old acquaintances.” Came the reply as the person, definitely a man came more into the small source of light in the room. “The Commission is a complete clusterfuck because of _you_ , you selfish prick!” The voice turning venomous as he moved behind Diva’s chair, his hand moving to rest on her hair. Diva chose not to react, but Five couldn’t help but scowl. 

“Leave her out of this. If this is about the Commission, then you have no reason to keep her here. She knows nothing about that!” Five snapped, his emotions almost getting the better of him. His desire to cut off that man’s hand for daring to touch her was a fierce throbbing in the forefront of his mind.

“I know she wasn’t involved, but you obviously care about her.” He spoke, leaning down to press his nose to the side of Diva’s face in order to inhale her lovely scent. She merely glanced toward their captor with a bored expression.

“Don’t take my silence as complacency. If you want to keep your face, I suggest you move back.” She finally spoke, her voice soft but deadly calm.

“What was that bitch?” The man snapped, roughly pulling on the back of Diva’s hair hard enough, so that her neck craned backward against the chair, exposing her throat to him. Quickly he pressed a sharp knife to her throat right over her jugular vein. Though she didn't flinch, Five however, scowled. “Are you looking to die already?” The man threatened.

“Are _you_?” She asked back, not a hint of fear in her voice or her eyes.

“Get your damn hands off of her!” Five demanded through gritted teeth. He was seething, hating the feeling of helplessness while some jackass invaded Diva’s personal space. He wanted nothing more than to cut that man’s hands off and force feed them to him.

“You two talk big game considering the predicament you both are in!” He growled as he brought his blade up to rest underneath Diva’s chin pressing down hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. However she didn’t react even as Five could feel his anger rising further. 

“You son of a bitch!” Five snarled, tugging harder at his restraints, desperately wanting to get his hands on the bastard for daring to make her bleed.

“I won’t cower to you and I won’t beg for my life.” Diva said frankly, her eyes completely cold as she stared up at her attacker. She was doing a much better job of keeping her composure in comparison to Five who seemed ready to spit fire.

“Oh you are going to beg, bitch. I guarantee it. You may not care what I do to you, but we’ll see what happens when I turn my full attention to Five over there? Hm? I bet you won't be passive then!" He said menacingly, pointing his blade toward Five for emphasis. While keeping his face close to hers.

Suddenly Diva leaned forward and bit down on the man’s earlobe, causing him to let out an almost girlish scream as he tried to pull away. Blood was already beginning to pool at the spot as her teeth sunk deeper into his skin. She was dangerously close to biting his earlobe clean off. Until he finally plunged his knife into her chest just above her breast just barely missing her heart. Definitely a desperation move to get her to release him.

“No!” Five cried out in panic and pure rage, stepping up his efforts to struggle against his bonds even harder. He had to get free.

However Diva had managed to pull one of her arms free first, grabbing the rogue Commission agent by his throat. Despite the blade sticking in her chest, her grip was iron tight. Her blue eyes were practically glowing in the darkness of the room. She looked absolutely horrifying with blood running down her lips to her chin as she bared her teeth. The agent tried to choke out an insult, but her fingers pressing into his windpipe effectively cutting off his air supply.

“You _aren’t_ _ever_ going to touch him!” She replied, fiercely before snapping the man’s neck as if he were nothing more than a piece of garbage that needed to be discarded. The man fell to the floor in a heap as Diva went to pull the blade out of her chest with a single grunt of pain. The blood immediately began gushing from the wound. She merely hissed, but she didn’t let it slow her as she used the knife to cut the rest of her bindings.

“Diva!” Five called out, noting the way she wavered as she stood up, the blood loss definitely taking a toll on her. As the front of her white dress was drenched crimson, soaked through with her blood. The sight of her making his stomach drop with fear.

“I’ll be okay.” She assured him as she moved to start cutting him free, despite the fact that she was still bleeding out. The moment he was loose, his hand moved up to press against her wound wanting to slow the bleeding down as best he could. While the other arm landed around her waist to keep her upright.

“You’re losing too much blood.” He insisted, trying to keep pressure on the wound.

“It’ll heal.” She whispered, wanting to assure him that she would be fine. “I wasn’t going to let him torture you.” 

“This _is_ torture.” He admitted as he held her in his arms, forcing himself to concentrate through the dose of drugs that was still floating around his system. Suddenly they were swallowed in a portal of blue light and the next they were in the Academy. 

“Five?!” Familiar voices snapped as he appeared out of thin air clutching Diva’s slumping form to his own.

“She’s bleeding out, someone get Grace!” Five snapped, not in the mood for questions. He continued to keep the pressure on Diva’s wound as her eyes grew dimmer and out of focus. He did his best to swallow back his emotions, not wanting to think about what he would do if she died in his arms. Especially while his powers were so shaky, there would be no way he could rewind time in order to save her.

“Five, what happened?” Allison asked as she knelt down with a towel to help put pressure on Diva’s wounded chest.

“We were ambushed by some rogue commission agents.” He scowled as he moved his hand to allow the towel to be pressed to Diva’s skin instead. He could feel her body growing colder in his arms as he spotted Diego and Grace hurrying into the room out of the corner of his eyes.

Immediately Grace knelt down beside Allison, reaching for the towel, while urging Allison to leave this to her now. “She’s lost a lot of blood, but her body seems to be trying to repair the damage.” She assessed as she looked at the wound and noted the way Diva’s skin was trying to knit itself together. “She’s going to need a transfusion.” She added, fairly certain that a blood transfusion would help the girl heal faster.

“I called her sister. She’s on her way over.” Vanya said, making herself be known as she knelt down beside Grace and Five. 

“We need to move her to the infirmary.” Grace ordered.

Five inhaled sharply. “I’ll get her there. You go get it ready.” He told Grace as he took hold of the towel, keeping it pressed to Diva’s wound. Grace merely nodded as she climbed to her feet and immediately left the room in order to go prepare the infirmary.

He clutched Diva tightly to his chest, her head landing on his shoulder as he finally mustered the strength to teleport them to the infirmary.

xXx

When Diva awoke, she found herself lying in Five’s bed, her head resting against his shoulder. At some point she had been cleaned up and changed into one of the few nightgowns that she owned. Though her brain was still a bit foggy to question how that came to be. The stab wound on her chest had been bandaged, but she no longer felt any pain or discomfort from it. Idly she reached out to brush her fingers over it, at the time she hadn’t realized how close it had been to her heart. A few inches in the wrong direction and her regenerative healing wouldn’t have been able to save her. Slowly she brought a hand up to rest on Five’s cheek lightly caressing his cheekbone. He was safe, that was what really mattered to her.

“That was too close, Diva.” He sighed as he opened his eyes. “Saya told us that you could have died, if that asshole had managed to hit your heart.” His voice sounded small and hurt at the very idea that he could have lost her.

“I wasn’t going to let him touch you.” She said firmly, feeling angry that Saya had clued him in on their physiology. She hadn’t wanted him to know how close she came to dying. 

“How do you think I felt, watching him put his hands on you?” Five asked, clutching her just a bit tighter. The anger still fresh in his voice from just the memory of what transpired. “It wasn’t any easier watching that bastard stab you either.” He added, his voice growing softer and just a bit more vulnerable.

Slowly she swallowed her anger realizing that he was just as worried for her and she had been for him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. All of this is still new to me.” She said softly. She had always acted upon impulse and with a certain amount of recklessness due to her ability to heal quickly. She never had to worry about anyone else being concerned about her. Gently she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled more into his side, while nuzzling her face against his neck. “What can I do to make it up to you, hm?” She asked, playfully running her tongue over his pulse before suckling at the spot.

“Are you trying to distract me?” He asked, biting back a groan. Though his resolve was quickly melting away as he suddenly pulled her body on top of his and kissed her hard and demanding.

Instinctively she clutched the fabric of his plain white t-shirt as she pulled back to straddle his hips. “You still owe me a date night, mister.” She pointed out as she pulled him upright, so that they were both sitting up in bed.

“We can try again when I’m certain that we won’t be drugged and captured again.” He replied, resting his hands on her waist. Though his tone was lighter, the look in his eyes was serious. That agent had to have had help and he wouldn’t rest until he found the accomplices and made them suffer for what they almost did.

“Oh baby, if you are going to torture anyone I want to be there to watch.” Her voice dropped to a sultry tone as she leaned in to trail kisses over his jawline down to his neck again. “I love to watch you work.” She added in a whisper, lavishing her tongue over his pulse again, before once more suckling at the same spot.

He practically shuddered between the way she worked over his neck and the image she induced as there was something extremely appealing about letting her watch him take care of the assholes that had tried to kill them. While there were times when he didn’t necessarily care for the killing there were always exceptions. Especially when the victims deserved everything they had coming to them. And those assholes were definitely due their comeuppance for even daring to put their hands on someone he loved. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but the moment they brought his loved ones into it, all bets were off.

“You can have a front row seat then.” He whispered against her chest.

The thin straps of her nightgown slipped off her shoulders as he pressed wet kisses to her collarbone. He only paused to remove the bandage from her chest, seemingly relieved to see that not only had the wound healed perfectly but there wasn’t even a scar. Instinctively he pressed his lips against that very spot, letting his tongue lap across her skin. The gesture made her shiver in his arms.

“You really know how to get a girl excited.” She teased, pulling back from his neck to grasp his face as she looked into his piercing green eyes. Lightly she leaned her forehead against his. “I'll have to repay the favor." She added with a soft smile.

"Don't almost die in my arms again and we'll be square." He said in a low voice, his eyes unable to mask his pain.

"I'll do my best, babe." She replied before pressing a kiss to his lips. She couldn't predict the future, but she would do her best to calculate her risks better. Especially if it meant she didn't have to see the sadness and pain in his eyes like that again.


End file.
